Moon Cakes
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Lau visits Ciel with some Chinese delicacies he and Ran Mao baked themselves, and being Lau, he added a little something 'extra' to Ciel's cake. -Rated M for smut, use of aphrodisiac and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot.


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Yay for random thingies that pop into my head! It's so sad that I can't write PWP anymore. It always has some sort of storyline now. *sigh* Well, maybe not a plot, but it has feelings. BAH. STUPID FEELINGS.**

**-Main is SebastianxCiel, obviously, but there is a hint of BaldroyxFinny. Why? Because I like it like that. :D Yes, I know I am a hopeless yaoi fangirl and I can find pairings ANYWHERE. I'm not the only one who likes it though right? Right?**

**-I don't own anything except for the plot, which I dreamt up, by the way... There is smut in this. Don't like, don't read :D**

**xxXXxxXXxx**

_Knock! Knock!_

Ciel looked up to the dark wood doors that led to his work office, where he sat reading the newspaper Sebastian had brought him this morning. He folded it up and placed it on his polished oak desk, resting his chin on his hand before calling, "Come in."

The left door opened, and he almost didn't recognize the person who walked in. After a moment of staring at the woman who was standing there, nervously wringing her hands together, he discerned that it was his maid, Mey-Rin, and wondered why on earth she was dressed the way she was. Her long red hair wasn't up as it was usually, but rather hanging in loose curls down her back, her bangs pinned away from her glasses-covered face. She wasn't wearing her maid's uniform, and instead was wearing a sweetheart neckline dark green dress that complimented her hair very nicely, the ruffled skirt piling gracefully around her feet. In her right hand she held a small wallet-like object.

"What is it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Erm, young master," she said slowly. Well, at least her voice was still as high-pitched and nervous as ever. "Mister Sebastian s-said I could have the day off, since I haven't had one in forever, and I would really ever so love to go visit my friend Isabelle... He told me to come and see if it was okay with you as well, he did, so uhh..." She trailed off, like she was afraid to be yelled at, then blurted, "May I please?"

Ciel considered it. Well, she was right; he couldn't remember the last time he'd given her some time off. Plus, it wasn't as if he had any guests or anything coming over anytime soon, and even if he did, he could just get Sebastian to do Mey-Rin's duties on top of his own. He nodded.

"Alright," he said. "You may have the day off." Then he furrowed his eyebrows together. Maybe not having her around for a little bit might be a good thing; he was expecting a new order of a china teaset coming in soon, but he didn't know which day. It could be in a fortnight. He didn't want yet another set broken upon arrival... "Actually, I take that back." Her face fell until he added, "You may take the rest of the week off. I think that the rest of the servants will be able to handle your tasks as well."

"Oh thank you so much, young master!" she squealed excitedly, bowing. "I'll be sure to do extra work once I return!"

"That's fine. Go have your fun."

She bowed once more and smiled hugely at him, before gathering up her skirts and hurrying out the door, closing it lightly behind her. He could hear her happy laughter as she ran down the hallway, and couldn't help the tiny smile that curved his lips. His servants were annoying, troublesome, a pain in the arse, etc., but they were really quite lovable at times. He was just about to pick up the newspaper again to finish reading about some murder case the Scotland Yard was working on in eastern London, when another knock sounded at his door. Sighing deeply, he said testily, "What is it?"

The door opened again, and this time it was Sebastian, holding a silver tray with a letter in it. "Young master, a letter came in the mail just now. It seems to have been sent a while back, but due to the storm we've been having, it only arrived today."

Ciel exhaled and held out his hand. Sebastian walked to his desk and handed him the letter, tucking the silver tray under his right arm. He stood silently as Ciel opened it and watched as his master's face soured as his eyes scanned the page. After a few moments, Ciel made a sound of annoyance and slammed his head down on his desk. He groaned.

Amused, Sebastian asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Ciel muttered. His voice was muffled by the desk. "It's Lau. He wanted to warn me he'd be coming over today." He went on grumbling into his desk, bringing a slight smile to Sebastian's lips.

"...Ah. Shall I arrange lunch, or perhaps prepare some tea?"

"No. Don't bother, it's only Lau." Ciel, still faceplanting the desk, nudged the letter Sebastian's way. "Read it."

Sebastian did so, his lips curling up at the rather informal letter stating that Lau would arrive _'around noon_ _next Saturday, little Earl'_. "He mentions here in a post script that he will be bringing a Chinese delicacy called moon cakes, so not to worry about preparing any treats..."

"What on earth is a moon cake?"

"He says that they consist of a thin skin filled with a sweet paste, but he doesn't say what is in that paste." Sebastian's thin eyebrows drew together. "I believe I've tasted them before, at the 'Mid-Autumn Festival' in China many years ago. I can't say I enjoyed them..."

"You don't like sweets, of course you didn't." Ciel stood up. "What time is it?"

Sebastian checked his pocket watch. "It is quarter after eleven, my lord."

"And Mey-Rin is gone... Sebastian, find Finnian and Baldroy and tidy up the manor. I can't have it filthy even if the guest who is coming is just Lau." He walked around his desk, handing his newspaper to Sebastian as he passed the butler. "But first, come help me dress."

"Of course."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Sebastian led Lau and Ran-Mao to the lounge, where Ciel was sitting and trying to ignore Tanaka, Finny and Bard as they attempted some last-minute dusting of the shelves and tables. Ciel looked up upon hearing the door creak open, his head resting in the palm of his hand irritably. He'd been expecting to relax today, but no, of course not... Heaven forbid Ciel Phantomhive have a day of rest.

Sebastian took his place next to Ciel's chair as Lau and Ran-Mao walked in, one of the Chinese man's arms occupied with his 'little sister' and the other holding a woven basket which seemed to have a sewn sheet of some kind covering the contents. Ciel could only imagine that what was inside were the moon cakes, and wondered vaguely how they would taste. He'd never been very fond of Eastern food.

"Good afternoon, Lau," he muttered as politely as his short patience would allow.

"You forgot Ran-Mao!" was the Chinese man's greeting. Ciel's eyebrow twitched as Lau reproachfully hugged the extremely busty, petite Asian woman next to him. "You've hurt her feelings, how could you?"

"Hello, Ran-Mao," Ciel said tonelessly. Ran-Mao blinked at him. Ciel sighed. "Well, sit down."

Once everyone was situated—Lau on the couch opposite Ciel, his arm wrapped around Ran-Mao, who was sitting atop him suggestively as usual and doing nothing to hide the indecent amount of thigh showing under her short skirt, Ciel in his usual high backed dark red chair, Sebastian standing at his side and the three servants bumbling around behind them—Lau smiled his carefree little grin at Ciel.

"I was told you only received my message this morning? How sad. I'm so sorry to intrude."

_My arse you're sorry to intrude. _"It's not a big deal," Ciel said, keeping his usual cool demeanour. "It's not as if I had anything planned for today." _Which is exactly why this blows. _He really just wanted to do nothing after weeks of being busy.

"If you insist." Lau shrugged, then looped his arm around Ran-Mao's waist to move aside the dark blue cloth on top of the basket. It had something like dragons woven into it with some sort of gold thread that shimmered in the light. "Would you enjoy a moon cake? Ran-Mao and I made them specially for today."

"Why today of all days?" Ciel questioned, taking the fair-sized pastry from Lau and examining it. It was round, the thin crust on the outside baked to flakiness and had some Asian lettering on it. Ciel wasn't sure what exact language it was or what it said, but it made the cake look fancy. He noticed a strange sort of glimmer in Lau's eyes, which had opened to tiny little slits.

"Go on, take a bite."

"Aren't you eating one?"

Lau shook his head. "Oh no no. Ran-Mao and I already had plenty on the trip here. There are only six left; one for you and one for each of your servants."

Just then, the servants who had been doing whatever behind Ciel approached them. "I say!" exclaimed Finny, his green eyes sparkling excitedly. "Those look yummy!"

Lau offered him one. "This one's yours. We wrote your names on them in Mandarin."

Bard looked hopeful. "I get one too?"

Lau nodded and handed him one as well, before giving one to Tanaka, who was smiling his usual carefree smile and croaking his old man laugh. There were two left in the basket at this point. "It seems your maid isn't here! How tedious. Does anyone want hers?"

Finny, who had already bitten into his, made a squeaky sound of excitement. "I do! They're yummy!"

"Here!"

The servants sat down in a little group off to the side, eating their moon cakes excitedly and arguing over how to share Mey-Rin's. Lau smiled at Sebastian.

"There's one for you, too." He held it out. "They're yummy, right, Ran-Mao?"

Ran-Mao nodded quietly, looking as bored as ever. Sebastian put on a polite smile, but Ciel could tell that it was a fake one. Of course, no one else could, because Ciel was the only one who was familiar enough with the demon to know what he liked and what he didn't. "I'm afraid that I have to decline. Sweets tend to make me ill, however... Judging from the look on Finny's face, he'd like to have it."

"I would!" Finny blushed. "Oh, uh, that is, if you don't want it..."

A few moments later saw Finny and Bard squabbling over how to split it evenly without using a knife, and again Ciel noticed that odd look in Lau's barely visible eyes. He frowned and looked down at the cake in his hands. Finny certainly seemed to enjoy it, but it didn't look all that appealing to him... He felt it would be terribly rude to refuse it, though, so he would eat it. He just had to bring himself to actually take a bite.

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

Ciel looked up to Lau, who was smiling again. "Of course," he said after a moment of trying to decide if he'd just imagined the strange look earlier. He took a small nibble to prove that he was telling the truth, and as he was chewing, thought that it wasn't really all that bad. Certainly not as good as the treats Sebastian prepared... but not bad, not bad at all.

"Do you like it?" Lau inquired, smiling wider.

"It's good," Ciel said shortly, wondering why the man was acting so strange. Half sarcastically, he asked, "I suppose you spit in it, is that it?" He took another bite, bigger this time. Okay, this was actually pretty good. He wouldn't deny that he liked it.

"Oh, no. Of course not."

Ciel took another bite. "Why are you acting so odd, then?"

"I put an...extra ingredient in two of them, I was just wondering if yours was one of them." Lau's voice had a curious sort of singing lilt to it, and Ciel put the cake down, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"What kind of ingredient?"

"Oh, nothing to be worried about. Just a little something to make it better." He looked around then, changing the subject with a vague, "I say, is it ever hot in here!"

Just then, Ciel noticed that it_ was_ awfully warm in there. He looked towards the fire place; there were no flames, not even any remains or embers. He wasn't even dressed all that warmly; he had on a jacket with a white cravat, with black shorts and high-heeled boots. Tugging at his jacket uncomfortably, he said, "Sebastian, open the windows. He's right, it's ridiculously hot."

Sebastian looked at him worriedly. "My lord? It's rather cold in here, if you ask me..." Nonetheless, he did what he was told.

"Sebastian, why're you openin' the windows?" Finny asked.

"The young master is warm and wanted them open."

Bard nodded. "It is kinda warm in here. Jeez," he grumbled, lighting a cigarette. "Maybe I oughta stop using m'flamethrower so often..."

Ciel bit off another chunk of the moon cake and shifted in his chair. He felt all tingly and strange, like fire was thrumming through his veins. Maybe he was allergic to something in the cake? Brushing his bangs out of his suddenly flushed face, he set it down on his lap. Lau's eyes were open in slivers, and Ciel met them uncomfortably. "I think I might be allergic to something in your cakes," he wheezed, feeling out of breath. Everything felt too sensitive—his nerves were thirsty for contact with s_omething _and even his clothes were making him sweaty and twitchy.

"Me too," Bard put in.

"And me," Finny gasped, clenching his fists. "It got really hot all of a sudden and I'm all clammy... I... nn..." His hand shot out and grabbed Bard's wrist. "Bard—come with me." He shot up and dragged the cook out of the room with his superhuman strength, and Ciel flushed at the look of hunger in both of their eyes. He really hoped he didn't look like that.

Sebastian kneeled in front of him. "My lord? Are you okay?"

"I-I—I don't know, I feel..." What _did_ he feel? He wasn't sure. It wasn't something he'd ever really felt before. He just felt like he needed something—like something was building up and he had to make it go away sometime. Unable to describe it, he just panted out, "I think I need to go to my room—Lau, feel free to stay if you wish, but I won't be here to entertain you. Good day." With that, he shot up, shouldered past Sebastian and all but sprinted out of the room.

Sebastian thought he recognized those signs, and he sent a look of amused disbelief to Lau. "May I ask you what that '_extra ingredient'_ was?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Lau answered, laughing. "It was something a friend told me would make blood flow faster and make one's body heat up to uncomfortable temperatures, and also would increase sensitivity. It's an herb," he explained, upon seeing Sebastian's raised eyebrow. "Don't worry. It won't harm them. For lack of a better word, it's actually an aphrodisiac."

Sebastian's interest peaked, not that he let it show. "I see," he murmured, tapping a finger on his lips. "I suppose it must have been in my cake or Mey-Rin's as well, seeing as how both Bard _and_ Finny were affected by it..."

Lau grinned. "Oh, most definitely. And I have no doubt that the little Earl got it the worst, I mean, he's so tiny!" He stood up, with Ran Mao clinging to his side, and patted Sebastian's shoulders. "Well, I'll show myself out. I suggest you go check on the Earl." He smirked, his eyes opening a fraction to glitter knowingly at the butler before he turned around and sauntered to the door. "Have fun~"

Once Sebastian was alone, he hastily cleaned up the rest of the cakes lying around, taking them and storing them in the kitchen for the time being. He then swept the floors, forcing himself to keep to his duties and not just go upstairs to Ciel. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and not a minute later, he was knocking on the door to Ciel's room.

"My lord?"

Ciel heard the voice and groaned, his fingers tightening in his hair. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, stripped naked with nothing but a sheet hiding him, and he was _still_ too hot. His stomach felt tight, and his entire groin ached—it wasn't something he'd ever really had to deal with before, and he didn't know how to deal with this feeling of empty, unfulfilled craving. He groaned again, palming himself through the sheet. It wasn't nearly enough, but it brought some sense of relief. He needed _more._

"S-Sebastian," he tried to say, but instead it came out as a whimper. "Oh God..."

"Quite the opposite, actually."

Normally, Ciel would have snorted, but at this point all he could do was moan at the sound of Sebastian's silky voice. Damn. Had it always sounded so erotic? He fell back onto his pillows, one hand clenching his sheets and the other pressing on his erection. "D-don't—don't come in," he panted, still able to retain a small sense of shame.

"Are you ordering me?"

Ciel didn't answer, because half of him _did_ want Sebastian to come in and see what happened, while the other half of him was too full of pride to let him say anything. He let it hang. If Sebastian wanted to come in, he would, and if not, well... Ciel would have to figure this out on his own. Silently, he cursed Lau for doing this to him, his head falling back. He shoved his fingers into his mouth and bit down to muffle any sounds, his other hand busy stroking himself. He had given up palming and slipped his hand under the sheets, which normally he would have felt awkward about, but right now heightened the relief so he didn't care. He supposed maybe he should feel dirty doing this while Sebastian was standing outside his door, but for some odd reason, that made it even better. His eyes squeezed shut, he didn't notice Sebastian walk in, but he did notice the sudden extra weight on his bed. His eyes fluttered open.

Sebastian was bridged over him, his eyes glowing a bright pinkish-red. Gone was his suit and tailcoat, replaced with some material Ciel had never seen before—almost like leather, but not quite. It certainly wasn't something of the human world. Ciel gulped. Was he seeing some part of Sebastian's true form? Whatever. He couldn't focus anyway.

"Don't stop on my account," Sebastian purred, and Ciel moaned, the sound alone causing shudders to rip up his spine. "By all means, continue. I don't mind watching."

Ciel normally would have told him off for being a pervert, but right now, all he could do was nod helplessly and start moving his hand again. He was too far gone to feel ashamed about jerking himself off in front of someone else. Plus, having Sebastian to look at was making this a lot more intense for him. He didn't appear as he normally did—his teeth were more pointed, his hair longer, eyes narrower and nails longer. Even his skin was paler, a white, blinding shade that contrasted so harshly with the rest of him he was almost hard to look at. His expression was nothing short of starving and smouldering, his glowing gaze watching without shame. Ciel let out a moan through gritted teeth.

It _still_ wasn't enough. He could feel himself about to explode, teetering on the edge of something close to oblivion, but he couldn't get there. He needed more. "Sebastian," he gasped. "Help me."

"With what?" the demon asked innocently, as though he really didn't know. Ciel managed a weak glare, and his contract eye glowed brightly.

"_Touch_ me," he ordered, squirming in discomfort. It was not enough and too much all at the same time. He needed more, wanted this pleasing torture to end already, but at the same time, it felt so good he didn't want it to stop. His body was on fire.

Sebastian's hands were icy cold, but they somehow made trails of burning fire wherever they touched. Ciel's breathing was becoming alarmingly heavy as Sebastian touched him everywhere, in a soft and teasing matter. Ciel whined and bucked up on the bed, his free hand clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. The butler hummed, trailing his hands slowly down the Earl's heaving chest, mentally photographing this moment. It was all too perfect. Mismatched eyes half shut and glazed in pleasure, plump, red lips parted and whining, cheeks flushed, body spread out and vulnerable—delicious. He licked his lips, which had become unusually dry as he kept watching. Most would call what he was thinking wrong, disgusting, inhumane, but he was Sin personified—what did he care?

"More," Ciel demanded, arching off the bed. Sebastian smiled a bit; leave it to Ciel to still be a bossy kid even in a moment like this. Still, he couldn't refuse; he leaned down and licked from the boy's collarbone to his ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. One of his hands slid up Ciel's stomach, which clenched and unclenched under his feather-light touch, and started teasing at his left nipple. Ciel moaned breathily as the other moved from his hip to between his legs, rubbing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs but not quite giving Ciel what he wanted. He could feel the body beneath him tensing up, and he knew Ciel was less than a hair away from hitting his climax.

He kept his hand just away from where Ciel was trying to get him to touch, and nibbled down his thin neck, past his collarbone and to his other nipple, taking it into his mouth without a warning. Ciel whimpered, both hands flying up to grab his hair. "Sebastian," he cried, hips jerking crazily. He was nearly sobbing in wanton desire. "I'm so close—! _Please just_—"

His head whipped back and hands tightened painfully in Sebastian's long hair as the demon finally complied and wrapped his fingers around the boy's aching shaft, tugging it and stroking it in a way that made Ciel nearly scream in pleasure. It was barely half a minute before Ciel let out an exceptionally colourful curse and arched impossibly high, all of the pleasure and built-up pressure exploding all at once. Sebastian caught all of the thick semen in his hand, a wry, amused thought drifting through his head when he realized how painfully aroused he was. No human—or demon— had ever made him like this, had ever brought him this far. Ciel was truly something else.

When Ciel collapsed onto the bed, he was still hard and s_till_ unsatisfied. He made a sound of frustration, angry tears welling up in his eyes. "_Damnit_," he growled, his voice choked. "Fucking Lau. This is _his_ fault, I don't know how much longer I can stand this!"

"Do not worry, young master," Sebastian reassured him, pushing sweaty blue bangs away from mismatched eyes. He smirked a bit. "I'll help you get through it."

Ciel looked at him desperately. "How much longer is it going to _last_?" he moaned, squirming. His tiny arms pulled Sebastian closer and he pressed his face into his thick black hair, shuddering. "I'm going to lose my mind."

"It will wear off eventually." Sebastian planted a kiss on his shoulder. "For now, why not just make the best of it?"

Ciel didn't even think twice before roughly grabbing the demon by his jaw and pulling him up to crash their mouths together. Grinning, Sebastian crawled up his body and pushed him harder into the bed as Ciel's hands slid back up to yank at tear at his hair. Their mouths worked at each others' hungrily. Ciel opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Sebastian's, moaning loudly. He could barely breathe, and his heart was beating way too fast, and he couldn't find it in himself to care. His whole body was trembling, desperate for relief again, and he rubbed against Sebastian, hoping to convey what he wanted.

Without breaking the kiss, the demon lifted Ciel slightly off of the bed, his hands groping the two mounds of flesh that shaped Ciel's butt firmly. Ciel squeaked, jolting, and automatically wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Their bodies flush together, Ciel ground his hips in a forwards motion, grinding his aching member against Sebastian's clothed one. Sebastian gasped and nearly dropped Ciel, but managed to catch his balance at the last second and groan into their kiss. Ciel laughed a bit, a breathless sound, but it was cut off by a gasp and a moan when he felt fingers slip in the crack of his buttocks.

A tiny shiver prickled up his body as the sensitive area was touched teasingly. He broke the kiss, head falling to the side as he panted harshly. "Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel swallowed. "I need more. I can't stand this—it's not enough."

"Such a greedy young master," Sebastian remarked, smirking. "What is it you want, exactly?"

Ciel glared, his heart hammering. "You know," he snapped, but his voice cracked in lust and ruined the effect. He wriggled his hips. "I want—that."

"That?"

"Yes," Ciel said stubbornly. "That."

"Alright then." Sebastian looked amused. He looked around for a moment, and then spotted the tiny bottle of hand cream the Earl kept on his desk for when his skin got too dry. Within seconds, he had grabbed it and was back on the bed, squirting some of it onto his fingers. Ciel swallowed visibly, putting his arm over his eyes. "You're sure?" Sebastian asked. "There are many other ways you can take care of this..." Not that he was complaining.

"No," Ciel said right away, blushing. "No. I... want... I mean, for a while... I've wanted... uhmm..." He drifted off, biting his lip. Then he blurted, "I've wanted to do this for a while. A long while. With you." His face turned completely red, and since his eyes were covered, he didn't notice the slight look of shock on the demon's face. He swallowed once more then gruffly muttered, "Get on with it. I'm horny as all hell and I can't wait anymore or I'll lose it."

Grinning widely, Sebastian murmured, "Of course, my lord." He slid one finger in, biting his lip at how tight and hot it was. Keeping calm and rubbing Ciel's tense shoulders soothingly to distract him from the stretching, he added another, scissoring them slightly. Ciel hissed and shrunk back, his fingers scratching down Sebastian's back. His eyes weren't covered now, and little tears were gathering in the corners as he clawed the butler's skin. Sebastian grew even more aroused from the pain, but kept going slowly so as not to hurt Ciel. His third finger was in knuckle deep and he was loosely thrusting them in and out to get Ciel used to the feeling, when suddenly the Earl cried out and arched into Sebastian's body.

"I'm ready! Stop!" he commanded bossily, eyes squeezed shut. Hastily, Sebastian pulled his fingers out, paying no attention to the moan of loss from Ciel, because after all, he had asked for it. His clothes disappeared into black mist and before he could even attempt to push in, Ciel was sitting up and shoving him onto his back, breathing heavily and eyes gleaming lustfully. Sebastian blinked up at his master in surprise, but Ciel ignored him, putting all of his weight on his knees. He took ahold of Sebastian's erection, and the demon didn't miss the flicker of slight fear and shock that shot through Ciel's eyes when he realized he couldn't fit all of his hand around it. The Earl swallowed, his brow furrowed and jaw set, and Sebastian had to resist the urge to chuckle. Ciel was so stubborn.

Mismatched eyes met glowing pink for a moment, and something unidentifiable flickered through them. Before Sebastian could attempt to figure it out, Ciel had looked away, his face red. He wiggled a bit, lining up his entrance with Sebastian's cock, and took a deep breath before starting to sink down. Sebastian held onto his hips to steady him, but Ciel didn't even seem to notice; his eyebrows pushed together, his eyes squeezed shut and his hand turned into fists on Sebastian's chest as he slowly lowered himself. He seemed to be in pain, but didn't want Sebastian to see. The demon said nothing, although some part of him wished that he could say something and Ciel's pride wouldn't lash out. Plus, he had to concentrate rather hard so that he didn't lose control and start pounding into the lithe body sucking him in; it was so tight and hot it was bringing tears to his eyes.

A few minutes and painful pauses later, Ciel was sat completely on Sebastian's lap, his hands in fists on the demon's chest and his head hanging forward. He was panting harshly, his body tense, but he still made no complaints of pain. After a moment, he experimentally lifted his hips, moaning softly when he lowered himself back down. He did it again, the muscles in his thin legs and arms tense, his breath hitching. "Ah," he panted out softly, his eyes falling shut. He started a slow pattern of up down, up down, until the pain more or less left. He was still on fire everywhere, and he didn't have the patience to let his body adjust completely.

Once again Sebastian found himself thinking how he'd never been so enthralled with anything so much as he was with Ciel. He didn't know what it was about the boy that made him so interesting, or his soul so delectable—but he was addicted to that cold attitude, bossy mannerisms and steel determination. To see the normally stoic Earl flushed, moaning and crying out as he rode Sebastian's dick was something that he swore he would never let anyone but himself see. His grip tightened on Ciel's hips and he pushed his hips up to meet Ciel's downward thrust. Ciel let out a dry scream, his back arching, and Sebastian knew he'd found that spot again. He shoved Ciel onto his back.

The rest went by in a frenzy of sweat, heat, sweat and blinding ecstasy, Ciel's hoarse voice screaming and crying out for more and Sebastian panting hard. Their bodies were pressed together until they were more like one being than two. Ciel was nearly sobbing as pleasure assaulted all of his senses. His arms tightened around Sebastian's back as his body began quaking again and he let out a high-pitched moan. This was what he had been looking for. With a final cry of Sebastian's name, everything exploded into white.

He must have passed out for a moment, because when he opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian pulling out, a small dribble of white fluid following. Ciel couldn't find it in himself to care, but some part of him was disappointed that he hadn't been able to see or hear Sebastian when he hit his climax, too. Exhausted, aching and finally satisfied, he let his eyes flutter shut, too tired to keep them open. He felt the weight leave his bed and frowned. "Sebastian," he murmured. "Stay."

He heard Sebastian hesitate. "My lord... it's four o'clock, I should start dinner..."

"To hell with dinner." Ciel opened his eyes drowsily. "Stay with me, at least until I fall asleep." Flushing, he bit his lip, then added, "Please."

Sebastian sighed. "I couldn't say no even if I wanted to." He climbed in beside Ciel, and the Earl snuggled to him immediately, half because he liked being in Sebastian's arms and half because he wanted to hide his blushing, stupidly smiling face. They lay like that for a while, Sebastian acting unusually gentle and running his fingers through Ciel's hair, listening to his steady heartbeat. Ciel was drifting off, but he murmured something. It was too low for even Sebastian to hear.

"Pardon?"

"I said," Ciel mumbled, drawing the sheets up to his blushing cheeks, "find out what Lau put in those cakes, and order some. I wouldn't object to being under its influence again..."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Meh, ending sucked. I'm sorry, I literally couldn't think of ANYTHING. Ugh. Maybe one day in life I will come back and fix it 'cause it sucks some major balls. :/**

**Please leave a review :) I feel like this was a pretty crappy piece of writing, and I want to know if that's just me being paranoid and overly critical of myself or if it's the truth. D: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
